


A Not So Secret Secret

by JackieWinters



Category: dragonbooster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieWinters/pseuds/JackieWinters





	A Not So Secret Secret

She looked through her books for what seemed like the 50th time, reading the same pages over and over and over again. 

Yet still, she found absolutely nothing. Closing it with a sigh, she looked out her window to the corral, catching sight of the puzzling dragon that had her doubting her books.

Beau. The dragon was owned and ridden by Artha Penn, from Penn Stables. The beast of a racer was rushed into the rehab after he collapsed mid race. 

Something was causing a severe weakness to his mag stream. He was like a young hatchling, barely able to mag anything save for maybe a training gear toy. The reason was was unknown. He shouldn't have such weak energy if he was so healthy in every other aspect. 

Yet it wasn't that which perplexed her, it was Beau himself that was even more perculiar.  
He had a powerful build, like that of a Nautilus or Sky Class, but his colors appeared to be either Magma or Energy.  
The strength of both Bull and Earth class, the intelligence of the Psy class... 

But...his mag stream matched absolutely none of them. Not a single one of the twelve colors matched Beau. 

Fae had searched every single book she had on dragon colors, their energy, power. With a frustrated sigh, she grabbed one last book. Her had father left it on her desk, having seen her going into, what he called "Dragonpedia Mode".

The book wasn't much help. It spoke of ancient legends. Of the wars, the Empires, the warrior dragons-

She immediately stopped on one page. It depicted Beau. 

But... It wasn't this Beau. Not the one in Hayvenn. It was the last Black and Gold dragon.  
Her parents had taught her about this dragon. She'd read the story millions of times. How this noble dragon had chosen a warrior rider to be his chosen. 

Closing the book, she left her room, heading into the corral. She found her favorite spot, the bench near the feed trough. She liked to sit next to the dragons as they ate, sometimes she'd bring them snacks when she did. 

Right now, her eyes focused on Beau, and her book. His build matched almost perfectly. The same large chest. Long neck. His muzzle and jaw. 

It was the eyes that were a perfect fit. Eyes that seemed different than those of other dragons. Eyes of a hero, a hardened fighter. 

She smiled, putting her book down as she walked over to him, gently running her hand along his scales. He was a tired thing, even if he was young. He was an old soul, in a new time. 

Fae kneeled down next to him, as his face turned to look at her curiously. 

"...You're him, aren't you? "

His eyes looked at her with confusion. She smiled, slightly amused. 

"You're him. The Golden Legend. You're the Black and Gold dragon...aren't you? "

A low, humming growl was his response. His eyes locked with hers, but they held her answer. She rested a hand on his muzzle. She could almost feel the hints of his pure golden energy. 

She could've sworn, that she heard his voice in her head. Heard him answer her... 

'Yes'.

"...Is that why you're so weak? Hero work... And racing? "

'Yes'.

"...Does he care for you? "

She received a confused growl and look. 

"...Artha. Does he care for you? "

'Yes'

A sigh of relief left her. That was all she needed to know. She'd seen so many racers who destroyed their dragons. Left them behind like they were nothing but a ride they could change whenever. 

She grabbed a treat from her side bag- chocolate, which she'd come to know as Beau's favorite- and gave it to him. Getting to her feet, she softly pressed her forehead agaisnt his head, smiling. 

Her questions answered, she headed to the stables, where she spotted Artha cleaning Beau's saddle. He looked up to her, about to speak. She didn't exactly leave him a chance to, with her next words. 

 

"So...You're the Dragon Booster"


End file.
